


【金黑】carpe diem

by psychomath



Category: A Quiet Place (2018), Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Quiet Place, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “及时行乐，英年早逝，留下潇洒的尸体。”这是谁说的来着，詹姆斯迪恩还是莎士比亚？无论如何，艾瑞克发现它在此情此景下格外具有参考价值。





	【金黑】carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想写静地AU，他们躲进空房子里，突然电话响了，所以他们决定大声做爱。  
> 但是我还没看过电影，所以其实都是（一如既往地）胡写八写  
> 

提恰拉和艾瑞克正盯着一个电话，老式座机，结结实实的固定电话，需要插电话线才能运作，甚至没有来电显示。当你想打给，举个例子，莉迪亚（他才不会联系前任，只是举个例子），需要从黄页里翻到L开头那一页，然后真的用手指戳上那些圆鼓鼓像是某种淡水鱼类眼睛一样的按键，而不能掏出手机，简单说一声，“嗨，希瑞，打给莉迪亚”。但艾瑞克猜电信公司的人在这一切开始的时候就逃命去了，这点倒是不应该成为指摘他们的原因，他们所有人都在逃命。  
  
所以他们才在这里，从东海岸一路向南，在一间被抛弃的旧屋中盯着一个不肯闭嘴的红色塑料电话。  
  
他们已经太久没有听过任何声响，以至于像是被电击一样钉在原地，血液在血管中冻结。电话铃声以前听起来像是这样的吗？即使在规律的间断中，声波的余韵仍然在空气中形成不均匀的波纹，泛黄壁纸上的霉斑扭曲着形状。  
  
他早就知道会有一个导火索，踏错的一步，一个控股不住的喷嚏，或者一声梦呓，然后，他们就死了。  
  
二楼还有至少两个分机在响，他们在震惊中已经损失了一段时间，一路陪他们开到这里的改装车已经寿终正寝，几公里内没有其他的落脚点，而外面在下雪。简而言之，他们死定了。  
  
但提恰拉并不是个清楚放弃的人，艾瑞克能看出他那颗脑袋瓜里疯转的想法 ，所以他清了清嗓子。  
  
“哇哦，真开心它还能用。”  
  
像是生锈的齿轮，在几次空转后，他才发出声音，第二重心跳一样久违的震动突然贯穿他的胸骨和耳膜。语调和音量可能都有些问题，但他们可以待会解决。艾瑞克抓住了提恰拉想要捂住他闯祸大嘴巴的手，“你知道我们无处可逃了，省省力气吧老兄。”  
  
提恰拉在他的钳制下平静下来，他扭着手腕抽出了自己的手，转头翻起了背包。他大概在想罐头，他们为那罐炖牛肉罐头暗中较劲了好一阵，最后一致同意把它留在最后吃。但艾瑞克有别的打算。  
  
“我们还有保险套吗？”他从背后靠过去，几乎整个人笼罩了堂哥。提恰拉的背包整理得井井有条，他把全家福用一块桌垫封在背包里，每次打开都能看到苏瑞十几岁时候瘦巴巴的小脸，她现在一定在他们看不见的地方长大了。提恰拉闻起来有点像那辆老丰田，皮质座位和灰扑扑的雪，汽油，以及其他乱七八糟的东西。但他没什么可抱怨的，艾瑞克自己并不闻起来像花儿一样。  
  
“两个。”提恰拉第一次开口，他咳嗽了一阵，抿了几口水，重复道：“我们还有两个。”  
  
“两个什么？”他嘲弄道，把那两个锡箔包装的东西从堂哥手里夺走，“你忘记避孕套用英语怎么说了？那你们在非洲怎么叫这玩意，告诉我啊。”  
  
提恰拉一如既往地并不对他的挑衅搭腔，“我想洗个澡，”提恰拉站起来踢掉了鞋子，把外套甩到沙发上。“你觉得这里有水吗？时间来得及吗？”他的脖子和肩膀之间的肌肉放松下来，长时间的压抑后突然的松懈让提恰拉看起来柔软又年轻，你甚至可以说他见鬼的调皮，只这样就让艾瑞克的喉咙上下滑动。  
  
“我不知道，老兄，它们突破房子是还需要一阵，但我不确定你想浪费这段时间洗澡。”  
  
他现在就想埋进那个屁股里。  
  
“真的，这就是你的死亡愿望？”他的手被拽着，探进艾瑞克敞开的裤头内，脸上带着不为所动的表情，但艾瑞克知道他远没有表面那么平静。  
  
他们搞在一起几乎是无法避免的。从纽约出发的时候，他们还只是普通的，关系不怎么亲近的堂兄弟。提恰拉从工作的地方开来学校接他，而苏瑞那时候在加州，他们联系不上她。当然，所有的航班都停飞了。他们决定往南走，等到冬天如果这些怪东西还盘踞在这里，波士顿的冬天将是他们最恐怖敌人之一。  
  
大概三天后，他们失去了网络，就在知道全世界都笼罩在同样的恐惧，而人们束手无策后没多久。“幸运的是，你有我。”艾瑞克用断断续续的手语比划，他给车子降了噪音。提恰拉靠在车上，天已经冷了，他无声的笑在空气中形成白色的蒸汽，“更幸运的是我们不用为车载音响使用权打架了”，他用手语回敬道，作为报复，艾瑞克把机油抹到了他的两颊上，“战斗彩漆！”它带着他们躲了好久，椅子缝隙里的压缩饼干碎屑或许能喂饱全世界的鸽子，如果它们还存在的话。  
  
长时间只能接触到一个喘气的东西会对你的脑子做出奇怪的改变。这是他自己琢磨出来的解释，第一次之后他把手上的精液随手抹在提恰拉亮闪闪的胸口，另一只手从他的嘴唇上挪开，飞快打着手语把自己的感悟说给提恰拉听。他因为刚刚的高潮有点茫然，眼睛在黑暗里大而明亮，试探性地摸了摸肩膀上艾瑞克的牙印，看起来非常好讲道理。但艾瑞克没告诉他，他在月亮底下有多美，深色的皮肤吸收着银色的光，像是山谷中流动的闪光河流，他们很久没见过流动的水了，这场景几乎让他流泪。他只是翻过身去睡着了。  
  
“你听到什么没有？”他问，仍然需要适应一会儿，才能不去用手语表达。  
  
“是它们吗？”提恰拉看起来有点紧张，但艾瑞克已经凑过去吻他了。  
  
这次他做得比以往都要好，都要正确得多，他用上了舌头和牙齿，翻搅的唾液在他们干燥的嘴唇边发出濡湿的声响。等到这时他才能明白提恰拉过去为什么总嘲笑他的舌头，他说它太厚，这就是他永远成不了一个好歌手的原因，因为提恰拉的舌头像猫舌头一样薄，灵活地卷缠在他的舌头上，那种奇妙的震颤从尾骨向上，几乎令他头晕目眩。他能听见提恰拉轻柔的哼声，他喉咙背面的小小呻吟，艾瑞克分开他们的吻，把嘴唇贴上了他上下的喉头。  
  
“说点什么，”他说，“随便说点什么。”  
  
提恰拉的手有高贵的指骨，苍白的指甲，黑色的水鸟一样安静地降落在艾瑞克的头发上。  
  
他们沉默下来，电话里开始自动播放无人接听的应答，“嗨，这里是凯伦，（和尼克），我们现在不在家，请留言给我们，（抱歉啦），谢谢来电！”  
  
空气再次安静下来，这有点奇怪，那些东西早该过来了。但他靠在提恰拉的颈窝里，感受到奇怪的安宁。  
  
“我爱你。”他说。  
  
“我指望你说点性感的呢，”艾瑞克说，“牛津都教给你什么了？”  
  
“坦诚，我猜？”他被艾瑞克推着，向后倒上沙发，那双眼睛让他想起苏瑞小时候夹在胳膊肘底下的洋娃娃，虹膜像是某种人造宝石，放平后自己就会闭上眼睛，睫毛颤颤巍巍的。  
  
“你想要我坦诚，哈？”他的心跳得厉害，或许是因为突然听到了太多声音，他们湿润的亲吻，刺耳的呼吸声，急匆匆从腿上踢掉的裤子，他赤裸的皮肤贴上了另一个人赤裸的身体，想到它们突然改变的意义。或许是因为他们现在终于听到了“它们”靠近的噪音，有一瞬间他们静止下来，挤在墨绿色的布艺沙发上胸口起伏着，听着它们在雪地上穿梭。  
  
肉眼是看不见那些东西的，鬼鬼祟祟的杂种，但他们都知道它们是怎么行动的。听到一点点声音，不管你在哪里都不再安全，它们会冲破玻璃，推倒墙壁，找到你，然后杀死你。  
  
“嘿，”艾瑞克的手握住他们两个，“我想听你叫出来。”  
  
他在梦里有听到过，就一次，在他爸爸老旧凯美瑞的后座上。艾瑞克睁开眼睛，半边脸被太阳烤得发烫，提恰拉正安安稳稳地坐在他旁边的座位上，在颠簸的车子里读一本硬皮书，在金色的光里脑袋毛绒绒的。  
  
“老哥，”他的嗓子还有点沙哑，“我梦到你了。”  
  
提恰拉笑起来，他的笑容宽阔，露出牙齿中间小小的缝隙，像是棵圣诞树一样被点亮。艾瑞克能从他背后看到绿色的模糊树影，飞快退后着，车里在放什么来着？《花木兰》的主题曲，他记得苏瑞有多痴迷那动画。（“看着我，也许你认为这就是我，但你永远不会了解我……”她那时候还缺了一颗牙，每一句都在漏风。）  
  
“是个美梦吗？”提恰拉问，又回到了他的书本里。  
  
他不记得他编了什么瞎话，但他没有跟提恰拉说实话，现在也不会，或许永远都不会。  
  
艾瑞克像这样撸着他们两个人的老二大概有几百次，他当然知道怎么做会让提恰拉失控，但现在那些小把戏他还一个都没拿出来。他堂兄的叫声直白又坦率，充满欲望，克制又冷静的提恰拉，在他的掌握下叫得像个婊子。他们的性器在他的手掌里突突脉动，曾经即使这样的脉搏声都会让他担忧，即使是呼吸声也会让他们颤抖，但他们不再在乎了。  
  
此刻的放纵让他们短暂地品尝了过往的滋味，即使他们在一张老沙发上，太久没有彻底清洁，胡子乱七八糟地纠缠在一起。有一个瞬间他分不清这是否只是又一个去野餐路上的湿梦，睁开眼睛就会看到提恰拉捧着他的托妮莫里森或者某个他不在乎的俄国人，正把自己变成一个（非常，非常可爱的）书呆子。这是个美梦吗？他们门外趴着一群虎视眈眈的外星怪物呢。但艾瑞克低下头，提恰拉半闭着眼睛，眼皮看起来湿漉漉的，与他不可思议的贴近，他能看到提恰拉腹部的肌肉是怎么放松又重新紧绷的，他结实的胸口随着每次呼吸和呻吟起伏，像是黑夜中翻涌的海浪。  
  
艾瑞克宁可在这里。  
  
“控制下自己，堂哥，你湿得太厉害了。”他的整根阴茎都被提恰拉打湿了，这可不常发生，他猜那些从他喉咙里流出来的呻吟改变了气氛，又重新回到了他们的身体里。艾瑞克长久以来第一次觉得自己是活生生的，觉得自己是自己，曾经的无所畏惧和讥诮，语言和电流都回到了他的身体内。他松开手，把前液涂在提恰拉因为亲吻而湿润的下唇上，他像是鼓励一样把那两根手指吞进了嘴里。“我甚至可以用你自己流出来的东西打开你，见鬼的，你从内到外都会湿透。你会轻松吞下我的，在我把你准备好后，只需要一个动作就能做到。”  
  
提恰拉松开嘴唇，那条猫一样的舌头从艾瑞克的指缝间滑过他的指节，“快些。”他说，一如既往有兄长的威严。  
  
他们确实没多少时间了，但不代表艾瑞克不能找些乐子，“及时行乐，英年早逝，留下潇洒的尸体。”这是谁说的来着，詹姆斯迪恩还是莎士比亚？无论如何，艾瑞克发现它在此情此景下格外具有参考价值。  
  
他们早就没有水性润滑剂了，那罐凡士林软膏在罐子里冻得很硬，他不得不在掌心揉搓了好久。提恰拉好整以暇地看着他，他的汗水冷却下来，胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩贴着艾瑞克的大腿。很快他就没法从容了，艾瑞克的手指快速地进出，润膏很快在摩擦和体温的作用下融化，紧绷的肠肉放松下来，柔顺地把他带向深处。他们不太做这个，即使有也都是从背后来，艾瑞克总觉得如果面对面会破坏他们之间的某种默契，或者看到他的表情会出卖埋藏已久的秘密。  
  
他最初的打算是如自己宣告的那样，狠狠撞进去，快速地把高潮从提恰拉身体里操出来，然后射在他屁股里。但提恰拉脸上的表情让他改变了主意，在他被艾瑞克慢慢撑开时，脸上露出了难以形容的表情，就像艾瑞克正在缓慢地把空气从他身体挤出去，即使他皱着眉头，唇角松懈，仍然具有让艾瑞克发抖的被欲念占据的美丽，那双眼睛中闪烁着水光，他看起来像是随时都会流泪，在被刻意拉长的折磨中弓一样绷起身子。  
  
“艾瑞克！”他的手指搭在艾瑞克嘴角的皮肤上，在突然的快感中睁大了眼睛。像是被车前灯晃了的羚羊，所以艾瑞克退出，然后再次戳上那一点。他的内壁紧紧缠着艾瑞克，几乎让他疼痛，但他同时又湿又热，卖力地吸着艾瑞克的阴茎，忍住呻吟将会是徒劳无功的。  
  
他直到现在才开始好奇他们是怎么保持寂静无声的， 怎么会允许生活把所有感性的东西摒除在外。艾瑞克甚至产生了疯狂的想法， 希望那些见鬼的外星人来得早些，希望不管是踏错的一步，梦呓还是什么都早点来。他不敢相信自己浪费了这么多时间错过他们肉体摩擦时缓慢又色情的水声，他们的嘴唇在肉体上留下痕迹的亲吻声，他们无法自制的呻吟和毫无意义的呓语。  
  
提恰拉的身体像黑暗的海潮，将他卷入洪流，然后再推上干燥的沙滩，他疑惑所谓的狂热是否真实存在，艾瑞克的眼睛蒙着水汽，他无法思考，世界以他们的交合为节奏旋转，即使马上他们就会命丧无情的太空杀手，但此刻他的脑袋里却只有提恰拉，提恰拉和提恰拉。  
  
“我爱你。”他甚至不知道自己说了出来，抵着提恰拉汗湿的额头，他们像是着了火一样。  
  
“以为你会说点性感的呢。”他气喘吁吁地笑了，艾瑞克爱那双眼睛，他们在笑时有特殊的光彩，在圆圆的颧骨旁边形成褶皱。  
  
即使你是像艾瑞克这样的街头酷小子，在这样的生死时刻，事情也会无可避免地变得感性。沉默，当你开口就已被破坏。他们像是坏掉的录音机，重复着语无伦次的道歉和颠三倒四的淫言浪语，然后是填补空白的，许多许多的我爱你。提恰拉开了头，接着他们像是挑衅那些东西一样发出绝对会被公寓楼内所有住户投诉的叫声，幸运的是不会有人抱怨的。他们孤独着依靠着彼此，像是互利共生的植物一样从彼此身上像汲取生命一样汲取快感，直到在感性和生理的眼泪中迎来高潮。  
  
他们仍然能听到移动的声音，但和最初没什么太大区别，这有点让人不安。  
  
“以防万一，我先确认一下你的我爱你是什么含义。”他们仍然喘得像是刚丢了半条命，而艾瑞克仍然用软掉的阴茎在提恰拉过分敏感的体内进出。这让提恰拉像是触了电一样痉挛，他喜欢看他张着嘴巴像没有得到足够空气那样眯着眼睛尖叫，然后让性器缓缓滑了出来。  
  
他像是等着读等级的差生一样等着这个回答，“艾瑞克，D！”或者，“艾瑞克，F！”  
  
“以你能想象的所有方式。”他说，提恰拉的脸变得坚定又温柔，一张你在宗教画或者圣人雕像上看到脸，根本不该出现在这个操蛋的世界上。  
  
在他仍然处于感情洪流中无法组织语言时，一阵静电噪音后，凯伦和尼克的五十寸彩电亮了起来。  
  
他们盯着屏幕上的外星人撤离地球新闻画面。  
  
“我猜凯伦和尼克不会喜欢发生在他们沙发上的事情。”提恰拉的语调让人听不出什么情绪。  
  
“或许吧，清理前我们可以从后面再来一次。”他把重量压在堂哥身上，即使他们之间还有黏糊糊的汗水和逐渐干掉的精液。“这次我会射在你的背上。”  
  
“然后我们会处理这个沙发。”他说，像是高中时警告艾瑞克必须写完作业才能打电动。  
  
“老天，你真是个唠叨鬼。”他像是鸵鸟一样把脸埋进提恰拉的脖子和沙发背间的空隙，藏起懒洋洋的微笑。  
  
“但是你爱我。”心跳隔着他们的胸膛震耳欲聋。他们半心半意地听着电视上的新闻报道，已经开始昏昏欲睡。  
  
“但是我爱你。”  
  
END


End file.
